


5 letter word for disappointment

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fun, Funny, Not Serious, self deprecation, stark family antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Marg needs help filling in her crossword and Sansa’s answer provokes the Stark siblings.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	5 letter word for disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun and it’s crack i wrote it like 10mins ago

The Starks and their better halves were all lounging about in the massive living room. It was a relaxing summer afternoon, the windows were open and a slight breeze was passing through the room. 

Currently, on one couch, Margaery was lying almost on top of Sansa filling in the crossword from one of her many gossip magazines. Sansa was reading her book but frequently lost her place due to the many kisses Margaery placed on her lips. She would grumble about having to reread sentences but never tried to stop the sweet kisses. Across from the two women were Robb, Theon, Jon and Ygritte. They were all lying haphazardly across the biggest couch, resting after their fight for the tv remote. Obviously Ygritte had managed to overpower the boys and she was now flicking through the daytime soaps. On the floor with her back resting on an armchair was Arya, Gendry’s head was in her lap and both were scrolling through instagram. Paying each other no attention. They were largely silent apart from Arya’s occasional snort when she had found a particularly funny text post. Bran was seated in Jojen’s lap on the window love seat, happily braiding Jojen’s hair. Rickon and his new girlfriend, Shireen had escaped to his room after lunch because she had been a bit intimidated by the large Stark family.

“Oi losers - help me, I need a five letter word for disappointment,” Margaery broke the silence in the room. 

Without hesitation the girl under Margaery replied, “Sansa.”

She had said it loud enough for the whole room to hear and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Margaery set her magazine on the floor and turned to face Sansa. The little space between them made this movement difficult. She brought her hands up to cup Sansa’s face.

“Babe, we’ve talked about this-“ Marg lent down and placed a chaste kiss to Sansa’s pink lips before continuing, “we agreed no more self deprecating jokes.”

“Sorry,” Sansa mumbled but Margaery could tell that she didn’t really mean it.

“Hey look at me. You’re not allowed to say that.”

“Yeah Sans, shut up you’re literally the best out of all of us,” Bran said as he rose from the couch and came over to where they were lying.

“Don’t lie.”

Sansa’s voice had gone quiet now as if she was embarrassed that people were sticking up for her. Marg leant down and placed another bruising kiss to her mouth.

“You better stop talking about my fiancée like that or I’ll have to call her siblings to reprimand you.”

“You heard her, get over here guys we have to stick up for our sister here.”

All the Starks got up from their seats and came to stand around the couch looking down at Sansa. 

“Shut up guys,” Sansa tried to play it off as if she didn’t care about it but really she was touched that her family were doing this for her. 

“Well since she is obviously not going to stop being rude and telling lies we’re gonna have to go about this another way.” 

Arya grinned as she finished talking and Margaery looked up at the Starks, Jojen, Gendry, Ygritte and Theon to see the same expression on each of their faces. It dawned on her what they were planning and She quickly wriggled off the couch. There was no way Marg was gonna unnecessary get caught up in a Stark mound. Sansa it seemed, had also predicted what was about to happen but she was a second too late because Arya jumped on top of her and pinned her to the couch.

“Ahh! Arya get off!”

“No chance, come on guys.”

With that everyone leapt onto Sansa. Lots of squeals and grunts of pain came from the pile but Margaery just laughed. She loved the Starks, they could always make Sansa feel better. This was exactly what the redhead needed, hopefully it would work. 

The pile of bodies was very high and reached over the top of the couch, it looked like the top people could fall. Everyone had stopped moving and Marg could see Sansa’s head poking out.

“Marg, help me please. Get them off!!!”

“Nuh uh, not until you apologise for saying my beautiful, brilliant, absolutely fabulous fiancée was boring and promise to never say anything like that again.”

Sansa huffed in pretend annoyance and reluctantly promised she wouldn’t do it again. But none of the Starks made any move to get off her. 

“Ok come on guys get off me now.”

“Not until you apologise to each and everyone of us.”

“Oh my gods you guys are the worst.”

“We’re waiting...”

“Ok fine, Robb, Theon, Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Gendry, Bran, Jojen, I’m sorry for being self deprecating.”

“And...”

“Urghh and I promise not to say it again.”

“Thank you, see it wasn’t that hard was it.”

“No I guess it wasn’t. Now get off me. The only person allowed to sit on me is Margaery.”

A chorus of “ew” and “tmi” came from the huddle as they all pealed themselves off of her. Robb and Jon ended up falling off and landing on the floor. And once Sansa was lying alone on the couch again, Marg walked back towards her and dramatically flung herself on top of Sansa, who let out a small grunt at the extra weight. 

“I love you and won’t hesitate to provide further punishments if you say that you’re a disappointment ever again.”

Marg peppered Sansa’s face with kisses and worked her way to Sansa’s ear and whispered in a seductive tone, “say it again and I won’t fuck you for a week.”

Sansa gasped and murmured a soft reply, “you wouldn’t...”

“Oh wouldn’t I? Do you really want to test that? You’ll loose the privilege of feeling my tongue and my fingers and my dick in your tight hole for a whole seven days. Do you really think you could last that long?”

Sansa let out a strangled moan. 

“Get a room!” 

Marg lifted her head and retorted, “fuck off.” 

She would’ve been happy just letting her head drop to Sansa’s chest and dozing off for the rest of the day but Sansa’s uneven breathing caught her attention. Marg smirked and returned to whisper in Sansa’s ear, “unless that’s what you need my love. Should we take this up to our room? I’d happily get my dick out of our suitcase, anything for you.”

She punctuated her words by a teasing bite to Sansa’s ear which resulted in her lover’s breathing becoming heavier. The smirk was now permanently on her face as Marg sat up making sure to press her center subtlety against Sansa before standing. Sansa chuckled slightly at Margaery’s antics and followed her lead. 

“I wasn’t serious you know,” Robb stuttered. He always flushed when he thought about his siblings having sex. 

“No, but I was,” with that Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hand and they left the room.


End file.
